


Grass Blues

by surreyality



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Nanako PoV, Nanako's science project, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreyality/pseuds/surreyality
Summary: Big brothers can be weird, sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this for a solid year and a quarter even though I was literally one paragraph away from finishing it *facepalm*
> 
> Inspired by IguanaDelRey's "Metabolism Boost", though it stands alone.

"Ok, here's the clue!: Melanism, the opposite of albinism, is responsible for the existence of these big cats!" 

I stare at the TV screen, completely focused on the game show. I don't know what "melanism" is, but "albinimism" sounds kind of like "albino," and I know that turns people's hair white even if they're not old yet. I learned about that on this same show last night! 

"Maybe it's... Oh, welcome home, Big Bro!" I say, focusing on him for a moment as he comes in. Big Bro's not used to having anyone to come home to, I think, and since I know how that feels I want to make sure he knows I'm here for him. He's really nice, and if I'm supposed to treat people the way I want to be treated, then obviously I need to be nice to him too because he was nice first. 

I turn back to the TV right away, though, and try to figure out the answer before the contestants do. So, if melanielism is the opposite of albinoism, and albinos are white, then maybe melanos are black? But I've never heard of a melano cat before... Maybe it's just a regular black cat. 

Before I know it, someone says the answer. Panthers! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Wow... I didn't know panthers really had mel... Mel... Melphinism...? I frown. I don't really remember the word yet; I only heard it once. Maybe I should ask Big Bro during the commercials. 

Speaking of Big Bro, I think he tried to say something to me, but I can't hear him over the announcer's next clue. I should probably turn down the volume, too, but I don't want to. The background stuff helps me think. What's dihydrogen monoxide...? 

I bite my lip, concentrating. Monoxide makes me think of carbon dioxide. But carbon dioxide has two oxygens. Oh, but Daddy told me about carbon monoxide the other day, and how that was a poisonous gas just because it had one less oxygen. Wait, that's it! "Monoxide" means one oxygen, and it has the same "oxide" as "dioxide," which means "two oxygens," so maybe "mon" means one and "di" means two! 

Just as I figure out that "dihydrogen monoxide" means "two hydrogens, one oxygen," a contestant says the answer is water. Aww! I almost had it, too! 

I barely notice when Big Bro sits down next to me and starts eating something. The announcer announces another clue, and I think about it for a minute before I decide I'm stumped and want Big Bro to help me. He's in high school, after all. He should know the scientific name for monarch butterflies! 

I turn and start to ask him if he knows the answer, but then I notice what he's eating. My eyes feel like they're popping out of my skull with how wide they are while I stare at the pot in his hands. 

Is... Is that my...? 

"I think it's B...," he says, and out of the corner of my eye the answer list says it starts with an L. Limenitis something. I'm not really paying attention anymore. If he's eating what I think he's eating, I think I'd better check if he knows what exactly he's eating. 

"Uh... Big Bro, w-what are you eating?" 

He takes another bite out of it and I start to feel kind of sick. "I found this in the fridge... T-This was yours, right?" 

"Y-yeah...," I stutter. He looks so happy eating it that I don't want to tell him that we put cow poop in it as fertilizer. 

"... Big Bro?" 

"Or maybe it's D...?" 

"You're weird." 

He turns and looks up at me, eyes big and wide like he's surprised. He's still eating my grass, though. 

_"Thaaaat's right! The answer is C: Danaeus plexippus!,"_ says the TV. 

I don't really think I want to remember that, 'cause of what just happened, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to forget it, either.


End file.
